


Texts From 'A Little Dilemma'

by EpicKiya722



Series: Craziness in the Wayne Manor [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The texts from the first story, 'A Little Dilemma', in the Craziness in the Wayne Manor series.





	1. Tim-ber & Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808576) by [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722). 



> So I went back to see what was the issue with the pictures of the texts in 'A Little Dilemma' and I found that I couldn't see them either! Luckily, I had written down the texts in case of a situation like this!  
> Now they're a little different, for those who already read the texts a while back, but relatively they're still the same.  
> I might go back and replace those pictures so you guys don't have to come back to this all the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the texts between Tim (Tim-ber) and Jason (Jay) from Chapter 1.

_(12:43 PM)_

**Tim-ber: Jay, I have a problem!**

Jay: big bro Jay is listening!

**Tim-ber: Well... it's Damian...**

Jay: is he threatening you again?!

**Tim-ber: No...**

**Tim-ber: He's quite the opposite.**

**Tim-ber: He's more... affectionate... to me.**

Jay: ... unusual...

**Tim-ber: Very. He was actually civil to me this morning.**

Jay: really now? maybe he got bonked on the head or something.

**Tim-ber: Doubt it. This is Damian! Which makes the situation weirder!**

Jay: calm down Timmy! Look, I'll head over to where you are so we can talk, ok?

**Tim-ber: Okay.**

**Tim-ber: I'm in my room.**

Jay: on my way

 

 


	2. TIM & DUKE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texts between Tim (TIM) and Duke (DUKE) from Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever the first person is to text is gonna be the bold.

_(4:13 PM)_

**DUKE: Uh... So Damian is asking for u?**

**DUKE: y?**

TIM: Oh fuck...

TIM: Tell him I'm in China or something!

**DUKE: I told him I didn't know where u r.**

TIM: KEEP IT THAT WAY! I NEED HIM FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!!

**DUKE: But y? I gotta know.**

TIM: Damian is being WEIRD, that's why!!!

**DUKE: Weird how?**

**DUKE: Usually he's trying to kill u.**

TIM: And he's not!

TIM: That's how he's being WEIRD! It's scary and I don't like it!

**DUKE: Wait! He's being nice 2 u?**

TIM: This morning.

TIM: Did he say what he was looking for me for?

**DUKE: No. He just walked out.**

TIM: I think he's plotting or something.

**DUKE: Because he is being nice 2 u? ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

TIM: Damian is never really nice to me.

TIM: Which is a sign for the end of the world if he is.

TIM: He's planning something. I know it!

**DUKE: Maybe he isn't.**

**DUKE: Maybe he really just wants to get along with u.**

TIM: ...maybe. It still freaks me out.

**DUKE: I'm a little spooked myself. Where r u BTW?**

TIM: With Jason. We left for donuts and we're on our way back.

**DUKE: DONUTS!!!**

 


	3. D. Gray & L. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Luke (L. Fox) and Dick (D. Gray) from Chapter 3!

_(4:36 PM)_

**D. Gray: Luke!**

**D. Gray: Luke!**

**D. Gray: LUKE FOX!**

**D. Gray: ANSWER ME!**

L. Fox: Dick! What the hell do you want?!

**D. Gray: come 2 the manor! we got donuts!**

L. Fox: Busy!

**D. Gray: But donuts! Timmy & Jay got ur fav too!**

L. Fox: The blueberry ones?

**D. Gray: yes :)**

L. Fox: On my way!

L. Fox: Make sure Jason doesn't eat them all!

**D. Gray: it's Titus & Ace u got 2 worry about.**

L. Fox: Please keep them away from MY donuts!

**D. Gray: I make no promises! (　^ω^)**

L. Fox: WELL, MAKE THEM!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, these texts will differ in length. Some will be really short, others a little longer.


	4. Red Jay & DickieBird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Dick (DickieBird) and Jason (Red Jay) from Chapter 5.

_(5:01 PM)_

**DickieBird: Jay! Help me find Duke! (*´ >д<)**

Red Jay: why?

**DickieBird: He is hiding!**

Red Jay: well it must be a good reason.

**DickieBird: It's important though!**

Red Jay: is it about the suit u want him 2 wear?

**DickieBird: yes!**

Red Jay: Then that is y he is hiding!

Red Jay: Stupid!

**DickieBird: but he'll look so cute!**

**DickieBird: Jay!**

**DickieBird: HELP ME!!** ( ≧Д≦)

Red Jay: $20

**DickieBird: Okay! Just help me!**

Red Jay: we'll start in the west wing.

**DickieBird: thanks!**


	5. DAMIAN & TIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Tim (TIM) and Damian (DAMIAN) from Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Chapter 8 of 'A Little Dilemma' states, this takes place the next day. So this chapter and the following chapters take place the next day. Chapters 1-4 take place the day before.

_(7:00 AM)_

**DAMIAN: Timothy, I would like to apologize about yesterday.**

TIM: Damian, it's 7 in the morning.

**DAMIAN: I'm aware of that.**

**DAMIAN: I wanted to apologize before Todd does.**

**DAMIAN: Grayson did say to give our apologies in the morning.**

TIM: I think he meant face to face. Not over text.

**DAMIAN: Well, I shall do so in front of you physically, too.**

TIM: So I can go back to sleep?

**DAMIAN: Yes. However, you are aware you are solely my brother?**

TIM: I'm your brother. I'm Jason's brother. I'm Dick's brother. I'm Duke's brother. And I'm Luke's brother.

**DAMIAN: I thought Fox would be considered our cousin??**

TIM: We're all family!!! Go back to sleep, Damian!!!  >:(


	6. JASON & TIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Tim (TIM) and Jason (JASON) from Chapter 8.

_(7: 11 AM)_

**JASON: Timmy. Hope u know I love u with all my heart. <3**

TIM: Jason, it's 7 in the morning.

TIM: Tell me that when I have coffee!

**JASON: okay. but just know I love u more than that fucking demon spawn.**

TIM: NOTED. NOW LET ME SLEEP!

**JASON: ur my little brother. mine first.**

**JASON: just know that.**

TIM: Are you and Damian in some competition over me?

**JASON: it's not a competition when I already won, baby bird. ;)**

TIM: It's too early for this!


	7. Luke & Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Duke and Luke from Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love how Duke and Luke rhyme. It's hilarious to me!

_(11: 26 AM)_

**Duke: LUKE! GET YOUR ASS 2 THE MANOR NOW!!!**

Luke: Nope!

Luke: My ass is staying home!

**Duke: Luke! Please!**

**Duke: Damian and Jason are trying to kill each other!**

Luke: Hm. That escalated quickly.

Luke: I'm glad I don't live there! 

**Duke: I'll pay u.**

Luke: Not even putting my life on the line for money.

**Duke: You have the Batwing suit!**

Luke: Good point but still not coming!

**Duke: Please? I'm begging here!**

Luke: No!

**Duke: Alright fine!**

**Duke: I'll just let Dick know that u r oddly fond of ATLANTIS!!!**

Luke: You wouldn't dare!

**Duke: I especially remember how u said something about blond hair, bright eyes, thighs u would love 2 b in between, future spouse.**

Luke: Alright! I'm coming over!

Luke: Just don't let Dick know. He'll tell Kate, she'll tell someone and onward!

**Duke: I'm glad we see eye 2 eye. (*˘︶˘*)**

Luke: I fucking HATE you! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who Duke is talking about. *winks*


	8. Dami & Big Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Dick (Big Bro) and Damian (Dami) from Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter from Chapter 8.

_(12: 01 PM)_

**Big Bro: I'm disappointed in u.**

**Big Bro:** (▰˘︹˘▰)

Dami: Grayson, Todd had to be aware that I'm superior.

**Big Bro: Tim's disappointed 2.**

Dami: ...

Dami: Playing that card?

Dami: Cold, Grayson.

 **Big Bro: it's true. u r lucky Bruce & Alfred didn't witness it! ** 

Dami: The worst they could do is ground me... Although I admit I fear Pennyworth a little.

Dami: And why are you texting me? You could have told me this face to face.

**Big Bro: yes but I couldn't b mad at u when I look at ur adorable face.**

Dami: I am not adorable, Grayson! I am 14 years old!

**Big Bro: And adorable! (　^ω^)**

**Big Bro: but u & Jay still are apologizing 2 Timmy!**

**Big Bro: AGAIN!**

**Big Bro: AND 2 EACH OTHER!!!!**

Dami: I will do NO such thing!

**Big Bro: u will b or do I have 2 get Alfred?**

Dami: FINE! I'll apologize!

**Big Bro: I knew u would, Dami! :)**

Dami: You're evil, Grayson! Evil!

 


	9. Todd & Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Damian (Wayne) and Jason (Todd) from Chapter 9.

_(1:13 PM)_   


**Todd: I'm just gonna say I'm sorry 4 shooting at you.**

Wayne: I guess I can forgive you, Todd, if we can come to an agreement.

**Todd: what's that???**

Wayne: We both agree to not allow any harm come to Timothy. We protect him.

**Todd: okay. I can agree 2 that.**

Wayne: Good. Therefore, I apologize, too.

**Todd: forgiven, demon brat.**

Wayne: Shall we go apologize to Timothy now as well?

**Todd: might as well since we formed a "truce".**

**Todd: why do u use some proper grammar and capitalization in text?**

Wayne: Habit.

**Todd: Tim texts this way 2.**

Wayne: I believe he's in the library.

**Todd: then let's get to it!**


	10. Dick & Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the texts between Dick and Duke from Chapter 9!

_(1:20 PM)_

**Duke: So I just saw Jason & Damian walking 2 the library together...**

**Duke: Should we b concerned? (⊙＿⊙)**

Dick: if I wasn't b4 I am now. 

**Duke: They're not trying 2 kill each other!**

Dick: well, they must have apologized to each other!

**Duke: This day keeps getting weirder n weirder...**

Dick: I told them 2! relax, Duke!

**Duke: I guess it's better than them breaking another table.**

Dick: they were close 2 breaking that table...

Dick: Good thing Luke showed up! ＼(^o^)／

**Duke: He had 2. I bribed him!**

Dick: how much???

**Duke: $0**

**Duke: Blackmail, dude. Can't tell u what tho.**

Dick: phooey! :(

Dick: should we go follow Jay & Dami?

**Duke: Let's!**

Dick: btw, u didn't have 2 burn that uniform. I worked hard on it!!!

**Duke: It was unbelievably tight, Richard!**

**Duke: No one would wear that!**

Dick: I'll try again then! ╮(╯▽╰)╭

**Duke: Please no!**

Dick: already redesigning!

**Duke: I'll tell u the blackmail I got in Luke!**

Dick: Okay!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Duke never told Dick about who Luke is crushing on. This is confirmed in 'Lies or Don't You Dare!'


	11. D. Gray & L. Fox (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Dick (D. Gray) and Luke (L. Fox) from Chapter 9!

_(2:07 PM)_

**D. Gray: so...**

L. Fox: What?

**D. Gray: got anything 2 tell me?**

L. Fox: Should I?

**D. Gray: IDK**

**D. Gray: but I heard u r hiding something.**

**D. Gray: ;)**

L. Fox: I don't...

**D. Gray: u do!!!**

L. Fox: What gives you that damn idea?

**D. Gray: just an instinct...**

**D. Gray: ;)**

L. Fox: Stop that!

**D. Gray: Luke, spill it! I know u have a secret! admit it!**

L. Fox: Hhhhmmmmmm.....

L. Fox: Nah!

L. Fox: See ya!

**D. Gray: No!**

**D. Gray: Luke!**

**D. Gray! Luke Fox!**

**D. Gray: don't ignore me!! :(**

**D. Gray: Luke! LUKE!!**

**D. Gray:** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Dick didn't know about Luke's crush on a certain Atlantean around this time.


	12. LuketheFox & Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The texts between Luke (LuketheFox) and Jason (Jay) from Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Final chapter!

_(2:13 PM)_

**LuketheFox: Did you say anything to Dick about me?**

Jay: no, too busy cuddling little bro, Tim-ster.

**LuketheFox: Okay...**

**LuketheFox: Well, apparently Dick says I'm hiding something...**

Jay: I know nothing about that.

**LuketheFox: Hm. Fine. Okay.**

**LuketheFox: You said u were cuddling with Tim?**

Jay: Demon brat and I called a 'truce'. we apologized 2 Tim and now we're all watching these movies about cars.

**LuketheFox: Pixar's Cars?**

Jay: No. Um... has that one guy...

**LuketheFox: ... Death Race?**

Jay: eh no. Starts with a F.

**LuketheFox: The Fast and the Furious, Jason.**

Jay: Right! Watching the 8th one in the series and Tim here is fawning over one of the dudes. Don't like it.

**LuketheFox: Tim crushing on some dude?**

Jay: just anybody! He's 2 for his innocence to b taken so quick!

**LuketheFox: Guess Superboy better watch out!**

Jay: Exactly! (*´>д<)

**LuketheFox: ... Okay... Um...**

**LuketheFox: I'm just gonna go confront Duke...**

Jay: Wait!

Jay: r u hiding something???

**LuketheFox: No!**

Jay: Fine! Don't tell me but I'll know the others truth soon! Mark my words!

**LuketheFox: Uh huh. Whatever. Go finish your cuddles!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this clears up 'A Little Dilemma'. I have no idea what is going on with the pictures and I'm not going to stress over because I'm just gonna go back and replace them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also...  
> Jason uses nicknames (DickieBird, Tim-ber, Demon Bird, LuketheFox, Duke Not Luke)  
> Tim uses all caps (DICK, JASON, DAMIAN, LUKE, DUKE)  
> Luke uses the 1st intial and last name (D. Gray, D. Wayne, J. Todd, T. Drake, D. Thomas)  
> Damian, as usual, uses last names (Grayson, Todd, Drake, Thomas, Fox)  
> Duke uses just regular names (Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Luke)  
> Dick also uses nicknames (Jaybird, Timmy, Dami, Foxy Luke, Dukester)


End file.
